The present invention relates to railway train control and communication system for a train comprised of at least one engine and a plurality of wagons or carriages.
A railway train control and communication system of this type is described in earlier European patent application EP-A-0 976 633. In such a system, if the two information transmission lines and electrical energy supply lines are physically arranged in proximity with one another, cross-talk phenomena can occur by the effect of capacitive and/or inductive coupling.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control and communication system of the above-mentioned type in which this disadvantage can be avoided or at least drastically limited.
This object is achieved according to the invention with a railway train control and communication system the salient characteristics of which are defined in the annexed claim 1.
Further characteristics and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description given purely by way of non-limitative example, with reference to the attached drawings, in which: